Ma Kelly's Greasy Spoon
Ma Kelly's Greasy Spoon is the third album by English rock band Status Quo. It was the first album by the band to leave behind their early psychedelic sound and begin experimenting with the hard rock style which remains their signature sound, as well as the last album to feature keyboardist Roy Lynes. The new album was released in August 1970, and failed to chart. The band began experimenting with the new sound when they hired Australian singer-songwriter Carl Groszmann to write a song for them[citation needed]. The song became 'Down the Dustpipe', which was released as a non-album single in March 1970, with the Rossi/Parfitt song 'Face Without a Soul' from the band's previous album''Spare Parts'' as its b-side. In Francis Rossi's words, “it was the first record to feature our soon-to-be trademark boogie shuffle”. It became one of the most popular numbers in their live set. The single took the media by surprise as it was so different in sound from their previous work. Radio 1 presenter Tony Blackburn dismissed it on air the first time he played it with the comment, "Down the dustbin for this one."[citation needed] Nevertheless, it was an instant hit, reaching #12 in the UK singles chart and remaining in the top-50 for a solid 17-weeks. October 1970 saw the release of yet another non-album single, this time a Rossi/Young composition - 'In My Chair', with the non-album b-side 'Gerdundula' (written while in Germany by Rossi and Young under the pseudonyms of Manston and James, with a title reportedly inspired by their German friends Gerd and Ula) - and the band had another hit, with the single reaching #21, just missing the top-20. 'Gerdundula' would later be re-recorded by the band for their next album, Dog of Two Head. While on tour the same year, organist Roy Lynes fell in love, claiming that he could see how serious the other band members were about fame and glory, and that he just wanted to settle down to a life with his newfound love. According to the group's producer, John Schroeder, who wrote the booklet notes for the 3-CD compilation The Early Years, Lynes was "the quietest member of the group" and "somehow always seemed to be the odd one out". Rick Parfitt has said Lynes was "a bit laid back, the Open University type who liked tinkering and finding out about things", and Francis Rossi remarked that, when Lynes showed up at a gig they were playing in New Zealand about ten years later to say hello, "he seemed a much happier bloke". Contents hide * 1 Track listing ** 1.1 1998 bonus tracks ** 1.2 2003 reissue bonus tracks * 2 Personnel * 3 References Track listingedit # "Spinning Wheel Blues" (Rossi/Young) - 3:21 (listed as "Spinning Wheel" on the original LP) # "Daughter" (Lancaster) - 3:01 # "Everything" (Francis Rossi/Parfitt) - 2:36 # "Shy Fly" (Francis Rossi/Bob Young) - 3:49 # "(April) Spring, Summer and Wednesdays" (Francis Rossi/Bob Young) - 4:12 # "Junior's Wailing" (White/Pugh) - 3:33 # "Lakky Lady" (Francis Rossi/Rick Parfitt) - 3:14 # "Need Your Love" (Francis Rossi/Bob Young) - 4:46 # "Lazy Poker Blues" (Green/Adams) - 3:37 # "Is it Really Me/Gotta Go Home" (Alan Lancaster) - 9:34 1998 bonus tracksedit # "In My Chair" (Alternate Mix)3:34 # "Gerdundula" (Alternate Mix) (Bob Young, Francis Rossi) 4:10 # "Down the Dustpipe" (Alternate Mix)2:08 # "Junior's Wailing" (Alternate Mix)3:36 2003 reissue bonus tracksedit # "Is it Really Me/Gotta Go Home" (Early Rough Mix) (Lancaster) - 6:54 # "Daughter" (Early Working Mix for Poss. Guitar) (Lancaster) - 2:57 # "Down the Dustpipe" (7") (Groszman) - 2:06 # "In My Chair" (7") (Francis Rossi/Bob Young) - 3:19 # "Gerdundula" (7" Original Version) (Manston/James) - 3:23 # "Down the Dustpipe" (BBC Session *) (Groszman) - 1:49 # "Junior's Wailing" (BBC Session *) (White/Pugh) - 3:01 # "Spinning Wheel Blues" (BBC Session *) (Rossi/Young) - 2:17 # "Need Your Love" (BBC Session *) (Rossi/Young) - 2:29 # "In My Chair" (1979 Pye Promo Flexidisc) (Rossi/Young) - 1:37 * recorded at BBC Studio 1, Shepherd's Bush October 1970 for The John Peel Show Personneledit * Francis Rossi - guitar, vocals * Rick Parfitt - guitar, vocals * Alan Lancaster - bass, guitar, vocals * John Coghlan - drums * Roy Lynes - organ Category:1970 albums